


kitchen mishaps

by starrystorms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an almost food fight, laurel can't bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystorms/pseuds/starrystorms
Summary: Laurel tries her hand at baking, but it doesn't go well. Cue tooth-rotting domestic fluff and bribery to clean the kitchen.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 44





	kitchen mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one is a little longer. I hope y'all like it!
> 
> P.S. I know the title isn't super creative, but I was too excited to post this to wait and think of a better one!

“I think we need to call time of death, babe.”

“I’m not giving up on them! There’s still time!”

Dinah looked from Laurel to the rest of the kitchen. There was flour on almost every flat surface, the smell of burnt cookies still lingered in the air, and there were visible eggshells in the batter. “Laurel, you know I love you, but baking cooking is not your strong suit. Like,  _ really _ not your strong suit.”

“No need to rub it in,” Laurel grumbled. She swiped a finger through the bowl of batter that was sitting on the table in front of them. “Look,” she said, sticking the batter in her mouth, “it’s not that bad!”

Dinah just watched as her girlfriend ate the batter, waiting. She didn’t bother to hide her smirk when Laurel spat out a piece of eggshell. “Not that bad, hm? Maybe you wanna try another bite.”

“Shut up,” Laurel muttered, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that the big bad  _ Black Siren _ was defeated by chocolate chip cookies.”

Laurel narrowed her eyes at Dinah and slowly started advancing toward the other woman. Dinah narrowed her eyes at Laurel and she swiped her hand through the unfortunately inedible batter. 

“Don’t you da-” Dinah’s warning cut off abruptly as Laurel wiped the batter from her fingers onto her girlfriend’s face. Dinah screwed her eyes shut, scrunching her nose at the texture of the batter on her cheek. When she opened them again, she saw Laurel grinning like the cat that got the - well, like the cat that got the canary. 

“I’m dating a child,” she muttered to herself. She picked up one of the towels from the counter to clean the batter from her face. “An actual child. And one that made an absolute mess of our kitchen,” she added. 

Dinah lowered the towel in time to see Laurel approaching her, a sly smile on her lips. At least she didn’t have anything in her hands this time, Dinah told herself, but she wasn’t reassured. That look always spelled trouble, but sometimes it was the good kind. 

Laurel stopped when she was almost-but-not-quite touching the other woman. Dinah’s breath caught in her throat as Laurel leaned in, their lips almost touching as their breath mingled. Leaning in slowly Laurel placed a kiss at the corner of Dinah’s mouth before pulling back far enough to look into her eyes. “Mm, but would a child do this?” she asked, placing another kiss on Dinah’s jaw. 

Dinah curled her fingers in the sides of Laure’s shirt, which was still covered in flour. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a moan as Laurel trailed kisses down the side of her neck. Laurel brought her lips back to Dinah’s, pressing them together. Dinah moaned, pulling Laurel in until they were pressed together and all Dinah could sense was Laurel. Dinah felt Laurel’s hand slip under the edge of her t-shirt as her tongue dipped into her mouth. 

Knowing she was one good kiss away from losing all rational thought, Dinah tried to pull back. Gasping, Dinah tugged Laurel away, pulling on the back of her shirt. Her girlfriend’s face was adorably frustrated that the kissing had stopped, and she frowned at Dinah, who just narrowed her eyes back at Laurel. 

“I know what you’re doing,” she said, pointing a finger at Laurel. Laurel dragged her gaze from the tip of Dinah’s shaking finger, up her arm, and to her face. Dinah could feel her eyes blazing fire across her skin, but she stood her ground

“Oh? What am I doing,” she asked, her face the perfect picture of innocence. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Dinah so their lower bodies pressed together. 

Dinah’s arms were draped around Laurel’s shoulders, playing with the small hairs at the back of her neck. “Trying to distract me.”  _ And it’s working _ , Dinah thought wryly as Laurel trailed her fingers against the skin of Dinah’s lower back.

“I’m kissing my girlfriend, who I love  _ by the way _ . It’s not my fault if you find me distracting,” Laurel smirked. She placed a teasing kiss on Dinah’s mouth before pulling back.

“Uh-huh. And I guess the sudden affection has nothing to do with not wanting to clean the kitchen?”

Laurel gasped in mock offense. “Why, Dinah Drake, I would  _ never _ !” 

Dinah snorted. “Sure you wouldn’t.” 

“It’s working, though, isn’t it,” Laurel pointed out. 

Dinah just hummed in lieu of responding. “I’m all for your  _ distractions _ ,” she said, emphasizing the last word with a light tug of Laurel’s hair. “So I’ll make you a deal,” she said. 

“I’m listening.” Laurel let her gaze drift down Dinah’s body before meeting her eyes again. 

“Well, since you were the one that made this mess, it’s only fair that you should have to clean it up,” Dinah pointed out. 

“And what’s in it for me?” Laurel asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“A reward.” Laurel’s eyes darkened and her grip on Dinah tightened. 

“What kind of reward?” Laurel’s voice deepened, and Dinah had to suppress the urge to shiver at the sound. God, this woman was going to be the death of her.

“Well, I was thinking…” Dinah started. “And I think it should be a surprise. You like surprises, right, baby?” she murmured as she stared into Laurel’s eyes. “And the faster you clean, the better your reward.”

Laurel pulled back, gaze flickering to their surroundings to assess the damage. “I think I like this deal,” she said. Eager to hurry through the cleaning, she moved to pull back.

Before she could get too far, Dinah grabbed her arm. Before Laurel could question her, Dinah leaned in to whisper to Laurel. Her lips were so close that Laurel could feel the warm air on her ear as Dinah spoke. “But don’t take too long, or I might get started without you.”

Dinah pulled back and smirked at the dumbstruck look on Laurel’s face. As her grip around Dinah slackened, she stepped away and turned to walk away. 

Laurel cursed under her breath, eyes still glued to Dinah. “Better hurry, pretty bird.”

As Dinah disappeared into their bedroom, Laurel moved frantically around the room. Dumping dishes into the sink and throwing their discarded batter into the trash can, she hurriedly cleared the kitchen. Dinah could yell at her tomorrow for half-assing it.

After all, she couldn’t be late.


End file.
